Naruto Darkness
by Jefri Hia-Sama
Summary: Dicaci-maki , Dihina , Dipukuli hingga sekarat , sudah cukup untuk membuat kegelapan hinggap dihatinya . Walaupun telah mendapatkan seorang guru yang melatihnya selama 4 tahun , belumlah cukup untuk membuat kegelapan pergi meninggalkan hatinya . Inilah kisah hidupnya , Naruto : The Darkness !. WARN ! SmartNaru! RinneganNaru! , StrongNaru! , DarkNaru! , GodLikeNaru! .


**Naruto : The Darkness**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR : Jefri Hia-Sama**

 **.**

 **GENRE : Adventure , Romance**

 **.**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **Pair : Naruto x Karin**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran , Alur Rumit , ide pasaran , tentu nya OOC , SmartNaru! RinneganNaru! , StrongNaru! , GrayNaru! , GodLikeNaru! , ETC .**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **...**

A/N : Umur Naruto saat ini masih 6 tahun dan diberi buku oleh Sandaime hokage tentang Ninja Konoha (bukan buku panduan seperti yang berhubungan dengan tekni mengontrol cakra melainkan buku biasa yang isinya sejarah konoha , DLL).

abc = Bicara biasa/Jurus .

'abc' = Bicara dalam hati/Batin.

 **abc =** Suara Bijuu/Monster , FlashBack, suara berat , DLL.

 **'abc' =** Bicara dalam hati/Batin Bijuu/Monster.

 **[abc] =** Keterangan tempat.

.

.

 **Summary : Dicaci-maki , Dihina , Dipukuli hingga sekarat , sudah cukup untuk membuat kegelapan hinggap dihatinya . Walaupun telah mendapatkan seorang guru yang melatihnya selama 4 tahun , belumlah cukup untuk membuat kegelapan pergi meninggalkan hatinya . Inilah kisah hidupnya ,** **Naruto : The Darkness !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konohagakure** , Secara harfiah berarti _Desa yang tersembunyi di_ , juga dikenal sebagai _Desa Tersembunyi di Daun_ atau _Desa Daun Tersembunyi_ ) . Konohagakure merupakan desa kelahiran Naruto Uzumaki, tokoh utama cerita ini, dan termasuk dari desa militer dengan elemen api. Desa ini adalah desa terkuat dari semua desa yang ada di dunia Naruto. Desa ini memiliki banyak ninja kuat. Pemimpin desa ini bergelar _Hokage_ , dan konon sebutan ini merupakan salah satu sebutan yang diperuntukkan bagi kelima ninja legendaris yang dapat menggunakan satu dari lima element, yaitu api, air, tanah, angin, petir.

Konoha dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage yang memiliki kemampuan paling hebat di desa tersebut. Pertama adalah cerita tentang Hokage Pertama yaitu Hashirama Senju yang berasal dari klan Senju. Klan Senju dikenal sebagai salah satu klan terkuat dan ditakuti oleh klan shinobi lainnya pada saat itu. Madara Uchiha adalah shinobi yang berasal dari klan Uchiha, clan Uchiha adalah clan yg terkenal dengan kekuatan, ketangkasan dan memiliki kekuatan mata yaitu Sharingan. Clan uchiha juga di takuti oleh lawan-lawannya dan menjadi rival sejati dari clan Senju, bila sebuah negara menyewa clan Senju maka negara lawan nya pasti akan menyewa clan Uchiha sebagai lawannya. Madara Uchiha adalah sahabat Hokage Pertama yang sama-sama membangun konoha tapi pola pikiran mereka sangat berbeda. Madara adalah pemimpin clan Uchiha yang di segani karna mampu membangkit kan Mangekyo Sharingan dimana keistimewaan dari Mangekyo Sharingan selain memiliki jurus istimewa yg terpendam, mata tersebut juga bisa mengendalikan seseorang bahkan hewan Kuchiyose dan Bijuu juga dapat dikendalikan oleh mata ini. Suatu hari clan Senju menawarkan Gencetan senjata dengan clan Uchiha karna lelah bertempur lalu bergabung membentuk aliansi yang bernama Konoha Dan bekerja sama dengan negara api Dan menciptakan sistem 1 negara dengan 1 desa yaitu negara api Dan desa Konohagakure. Kemudian warga desa menunjuk Hashirama sebagai Hokage pertama namun Madara yg memiliki pandangan lain tentang desa tidak terima Dan akhirnya bertempur dengan Hashirama untuk memperebutkan posisi Hokage pertama. Mereka bertempur di lembah akhir dan disitu Madara berhasil (Terbunuh) itu anggapan semua orang.

Cerita ini dimulai ketika seekor monster rubah ekor sembilan atau disebut Kyuubi menyerang Konoha, sebuah desa shinobi yang terletak di negara Api. Kekacauan terjadi di desa Konoha dan korban banyak berjatuhan. Akhirnya ada seseorang yang berhasil melenyapkan Kyuubi dengan menyegel sebagian chakra Kyuubi itu ke tubuhnya sendiri dan sisanya disegel ke tubuh Naruto, orang yang berhasil menyegel monster rubah ekor sembilan itu dikenal sebagai Yondaime Hokage, Hokage ke-4 atau Minato namikaze yang tidak lain adalah ayah dari Naruto. Penyegelan itu menggunakan jurus Dewa Kematian sehingga risikonya adalah kematian Hokage ke-4 sendiri.

.

 **[Kamar Naruto]**

Disatu tempat yang begitu suram, akibat awan mendung hitam dan hujan yang terus-menerus turun dengan begitu derasnya , tengah terbaringnya sang tokoh utama kita, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto, yang saat ini tengah menahan rintihan kesakitan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya dan tidak lupa juga, kita bisa melihat bekas memar dan sayatan yang terdapat dalam tubuh mungilnya itu.

Naruto POV

' Hikss.. A-apa salahku ? Hingga kalian (penduduk konoha) ingin membunuhku, hikss .. '. Tangisku yang teramat pilu untuk ukuran bocah yang berumur 6 tahun . Sejenak kupikirkan apa saja yang dilakukan penduduk konaha yang inginnnn sekali membunuhku , mulai dari memukulku dengan balok kayu , menyayat kulitku dengan benda tajam , hingga yang paling parahnya yaitu ada satu ninja yang berpangkat chunin (kulihat dari rompinya yang berwarna biru tua #maaf kalo salah) telah siap untuk menghunuskan kunainya tepat dibagian jantungku , untung nya ada seseoran yang berambut putih panjang dan membawa gulungan raksasa di punggungnya , yang menolongku tepat waktu dan mengatakan untuk kekantor Hokage besok pagi dan setelah itu dia menghilang begitu saja tanpa menolongku ? WHAT THE F*** .

 **FLASHBACK**

 **...**

TBC

sorry biling nya habis, jadinya hanya segini ajah dulu ya ^^ prolog nya , saya habis kerjakan fic ini tanpa diedit dulu jadi maaf kalo ada typo nya -_-.

.

OK... Jefri Hia-Sama OUT.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVVVV  
VVVVVVVV  
VVVVVV  
VVVV  
VV  
V

V

V

V


End file.
